Pourquoi ?
by Iasna
Summary: un tout petit os pas vraiment joyeux sur le couple Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter du point de vue de Hermione.


Je commence avec un tout petit or pas vraiment joyeux sur le thème de Harry Potter dans le point de vue de Hermione.

Discamer : Les persos, le décor, tout ça, ça appartient à J. K. Rowling

Couple : DM/HP

Rating : eu...je vais dire T

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était déjà onze heure, je soupirai.  
"- Il faut que j'y aille Ron.  
-Ok je t'attends ici" me dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.  
Je sortis dans les couloirs guettant le moindre bruit.  
J'avais été nommé préfète en chef avec Draco Malfoy et c'était ma semaine de rondes. Tout en marchant je me perdis dans mes réflexions.  
La guerre était finie et on refaisait notre septième année, Ron et moi. Heureusement qu'il était là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu sans lui. Il a perdu son humour et sa bonne humeur, la guerre l'a détruit, tout comme elle a fait pour moi et tout les survivants. La population sorcière essaye de se reconstruire mais elle n'a plus la force, les pertes sont trop lourdes. On doit cette victoire bien trop amère à Harry. Il a réussi, il a sauvé tout le monde. Il s'est juste oublié.  
Du bruit attira mon attention et j'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient encore dès que mes pensées s'égaraient. C'était des sanglots. Intriguée, je suivis le son presque religieusement. Il me mena à la tour d'Astronomie et je me figeai face au spectacle devant mes yeux.  
Malfoy était recroquevillé au pied du mur et pleurait. Je l'appelai, il ne m'entendit pas. Je fis un pas en avant mais fus arrêté pas un mur invisible. J'essayai de défaire le sort de Malfoy lorsque je l'entendit murmurer :  
"Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?"  
J'écoutai, incapable de bouger.  
"Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?, cria t-il en se levant. Je t'avais dit qu'on devait partir, quitter tout ça, rester tous les deux."  
Je le vis se calmer et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.  
"Quand je t'ai dis ça tu m'a souris avec se sourire si spécial, et tu m'as dit avec une lueur de détermination dans tes yeux, que c'était impossible, que les gens avaient besoin de toi."  
Il se tu, le regard perdu et reprit en murmurant :  
"Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi"  
Une lueur de colère illumina ses yeux et il répéta en criant :  
"Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi putain ! J'ai besoin de ton rire mélodieux qui se faisait tellement rare que j'essayais tout pour arriver à le provoquer. J'ai besoin de tes yeux si beaux, si verts, si expressifs, trop pour mon propre bien. J'ai besoin de tes paroles rassurantes. J'ai besoin du goût de tes lèvres. J'ai besoin de la douceur de tes caresses, de la chaleur de ton corps. J'ai besoin de ton souffle sur ma peau. J'ai besoin du son de tes gémissements. J'ai besoin de l'expression de ton visage quand tu jouit quand on fait l'amour. J'ai besoin de tous les "Je t'aime" que tu disait tant."  
Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joue et Il reprit calmement :  
"J'ai besoin de la lueur d'espoir qu'il y avait dans tes yeux quand tu parlais de l'après-guerre. Quand tu parlais de nous. Quand tu décrivait notre vie me faisant envie me faisant croire que c'était possible. Tu disais qu'on vivrait tous les deux dans une grande maison au bord de la mer, avec une grande chambre et un grand lit sur lequel on ferait l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. Et je t'ai cru. Je t'ai cru."  
Il s'écroula et pleura en continuant à murmurer :  
"Je t'ai cru parce que je voulais tant pouvoir vivre ça. Je t'ai cru parce que me l'a demandé. Je t'ai cru parce que tu me l'as promis. Tu m'a promis qu'on vivrait ensemble. Tu te souviens ? Tu m'a promis qu'on finirait notre vie ensemble."  
Il eu un sanglot plus long et plus fort que les autres. Il se releva brusquement en regardant droit devant lui et hurla :  
" Tu m'as menti ! Tu as abandonné cette vie ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Je voulais finir avec toi, moi."  
Il ne sanglotait plus, il pleurait silencieusement. Il s'avança et monta sur le rebord de la tour. Son regard se perdit à l'horizon, il sourit et murmura :  
"Je t'aime Harry "

Fin

Mon premier texte, personne ne l'a lu, ça explique les fautes ^^. Honnêtement je ne suis pas satisfaite mais bon il faut bien commencer quelque part. Je ne suis pas sûre de la fin, elle est un sûrement un peut trop implicite, j'aurais peut-être du rajouter quelques mots mais je trouver ça joli comme ça.


End file.
